


celesgiri nsfw alphabet

by pinkwaters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaters/pseuds/pinkwaters
Summary: idk i just wanted to do this w celesgirichapter one will include top kyoko and bottom celestia, and the second one vice versa. gotta be fair to everyone here <3
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	celesgiri nsfw alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> extremely kinky bc... lets face it, these two are not the most lovey dovey couple ever and are into a bunch of shit alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is pretty much celestia out of her celestia persona, yk? like submissive celestia is just normal taeko during sex. but like if she's really trying to keep the celestia persona up, she'd be such a hard dom.
> 
> and yeah kyoko just does anything, girl is a major switch but bc i personally like writing without the celestia persona being too evident, that woman is such a fucking top

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

With Kyoko topping, she would have to make sure Celestia was alright before anything else. She wouldn't be able to take it if she had hurt her. Once it's cleared up that Celestia was okay, she'd offer to start a bath for them to relax in. Although most of the time, Celestia is already far into slumber from her exhaustion.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Kyoko would like her mind, not a physical aspect of hers but an important one nonetheless. If she were speaking about Celestia, she would say every part of her, but if she had to choose one, she would have to go with those enticing red eyes.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Celestia. Begs. To. Cum. I said it and I'm proud of it. Most of the time Kyoko lets her, but if she's been bratty or Kyoko's had a bad day, she'll continue her actions wordlessly or go even harder.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kyoko totally wants to try a criminal/detective roleplay with Celestia... but of all her kinks, that's the one she's the most embarrassed of.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Kyoko has zero experience, but somehow her intuition gets her along.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Missionary with a strap-on. It's basic, but it's both of their favorites. They can each see the pleasured expressions on the other's faces, and it just feels nice.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Usually, Kyoko is stone-faced during sex, but occasionally will she throw in a teasing comment to fluster Celestia further. Very rare, though.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Girl cannot STAND hair down there, she's completely bare.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

It really depends. Sometimes Kyoko takes the more romantic approach with soft touches, but if the day was bad then forget all romance, she's fucking Celestia.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

She wouldn't masturbate that much, maybe just to alleviate stress if Celestia isn't home. 

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Handcuffs handcuffs HANDCUFFS. Restraining a squirming Celestia with those metal cuffs drives Kyoko insane, especially when the gambler looks up at her with that oh so desperate twinkle in her eyes.

Celestia honestly could be tied up with anything and would still find it hot. The feeling of having no control over what would happen to her sends chills up her spine. And when she gives Kyoko her desperate look, the greedy and lustful expression Kyoko wears in return sets her off even more.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

The bed. That's where she can properly handcuff Celestia, after all.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Celestia. Being. Bratty. On. Purpose. It drives Kyoko up a wall, and Celestia knows it too, so her brattiness is purely intentional.

Also Celestia whispering Mistress or Mommy in her ear. Sends a shiver down her spine and lights a fire in the detective.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Public play. Kyoko is NOT losing her job over sex, as much as she may like both.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

As a dom, Kyoko prefers recieving. As a sub, Celestia feels like she had no choice but to give. Although, sometimes when domming, Kyoko will go down on her, primarily to tease her before something else.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast. Neither of them need time to adjust to anything, and they both want to feel good.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

They couldn't. Kyoko has too much planned to cram into a quickie, plans being both for Celestia and her daily life.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Kyoko isn't too fond of risks, but she'll hesitantly comply depending on what Celestia suggests.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

As a dom, Kyoko can go for hours. Celestia, as the sub, is worn out after three or four rounds, on a good day five.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Any toy available will get submissive Celestia going, just you name it. Dildos? Vibrators? Clamps? Gags? All of them satisfy her.

Kyoko would honestly just have them for Celestia. Personally, she’d have no interest using them (unless it's to tease Celestia when she's handcuffed and unable to get herself off too) but to her they’re an entirely different ball game that she leaves up to Celestia to feel. Unless of course, she’s the submissive, but that’s a whole story for another chapter.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Again, it depends on how Kyoko's day went. If it's been rough, she's going right in without any teasing, mainly to let off steam. If she has the time and patience then whew... let's hope Celestia is ready for a loooong night. 

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Celestia is SUCH a whiner. Goodness, Kyoko can't do anything without eliciting at least a little whimper from her.

Kyoko, on the other hand, is much quieter. More breathy, if anything.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

As stated earlier, she loves being called Mistress or Mommy. It makes her feel even more in control.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Kyoko is fucking toned. Detectives gotta protect themselves so they have to be strong, but damn she has subtle abs.

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Naturally, not too high, but Celestia's is higher and that usually helps her get in the mood.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Kyoko will usually wait for Celestia to sleep first, spooning the other 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the role reversal chapter will be soon <3


End file.
